


I Trust Myself to You

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Tourney at Harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: Lyanna meets Rhaegar for the first time, and turns herself over to his mercy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cional](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/gifts).



> From the prompt: I am terribly interested in Lyanna Stark and her first conversation with The Prince and that Tourney and how she let herself be stuck into that Tower.
> 
> Personally, I subscribe to the [Harrenhal Conspiracy Theory](https://www.reddit.com/r/asoiaf/comments/4ycbml/spoilers_everything_the_harrenhal_conspiracy_part/), which seems, to me, one of the most logical conclusions of how Lyanna got to the Tower of Joy. This is sort of supposed to lead to that, or some kinds of mutual esteem.

“My prince.” She startles at his entry through the haze of closely clustered trees, her gaze wide and chin trembling. Here she stands, surrounded by scattered pieces of mismatched armor. A circular shield, painted with a laughing weirwood tree, rests at her feet. She is caught. Their eyes lock in an eternal gaze, effulgent purple and earnest grey. Lyanna breaks the spell between them with the first words that come to her.

“You played beautifully at the feast the other night.” The confession of her admiration spills from her lips, unbidden. The air is strained in the green glade as she waits for Prince Rhaegar’s reaction. She must admit defeat to him, for he has apprehended her with the very shield she wore.

“And you fought well in the lists yesterday, my lady.” His slim, silver eyebrow raises and a small smile graces his lips.

Lyanna tenses, automatically admitting her defeat. Her fate rests with the crown prince now. Her mind revolts in a frenzy of activity more hurried than the preparations for the tourney.

How will this shining prince handle their predicament- will he grace her with mercy and protect her secret? Or will he give her to the King’s Justice and follow the conviction that calls for the identity of the Knight of the Laughing Tree?

Her hands quiver and quickly her body follows until every part of her shakes in distress. There was a justice to be served, a lesson to be taught- how can she explain this to the son of the king?

“Lady Lyanna, please don’t fear me.” His mien softens and Prince Rhaegar strides closer. Lyanna lifts her gaze from the grass beneath her feet. “I hold only the highest regards for your noble efforts.”

She falls to her knees, bowing over in relief. Her legs thud against the wooden shield at her feet, but she ignores the surge of pain. "Your highness, I-"

Prince Rhaegar kneels before her, movements slow and careful. His height still sits him above Lyanna. "There are no apologies to be had, my lady."

"Is there anything I may do?" She tries not to withdraw as he takes her hands and holds them up between their two bodies. "I have not earned your mercy."

Up close, the prince is even more beautiful than she had thought. His silver hair is pulled back in a tail behind his head, accenting the strong jaw and the sad eyes that twinkle under the light from the sun above. Rhaegar Targaryen is close enough that she could reach out and caress his face, if she had the nerve to try.

"You only did what was right." Rhaegar leans in closer, his warm breath glancing over her cheeks. "I would ask nothing of you, my lady, except for a favor."

"My favor?"

"Your shield, to present it to my father the King so the mystery knight may be put to rest in his mind." Rhaegar's firm grip tightens around her hands. "I swear before the Seven I will not reveal your identity to any man, Lyanna Stark."

"Then my shield is yours to take, my prince." She sighs the words, half-lost in the intensity of his eyes. This time, she does not stiffen as he comes closer. Lyanna's eyelids flutter shut when Rhaegar presses lips lightly above her brow.

A silent moment passes as she feels her shield drawn from beneath her. Time slows, its passing only noted by the draw and release of her every breath.

When Lyanna finally dares to open her eyes, she sits alone in the godswood, her missing shield the only sign that it was not all some mysterious dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come fan over ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
